


Hero

by captainwanker



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pointless, cap is sorry, tony isnt a hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainwanker/pseuds/captainwanker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark considered himself a lot of things, some of those things good and others not. There was one thing, however, that Tony Stark never considered himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

Tony Stark considered himself a lot of things, some of those things good and others not. There was one thing, however, that Tony Stark never considered himself. A hero. Many people claimed him to be that, but there were also a lot who agreed with him. He just wasn’t the hero type. Sure, he flew around in a suit and saved the world a few times, but did that really mean he was a hero? 

He didn’t really think much for “the good of the people” and all that. It wasn’t that he didn’t care. It was just that he spent most of his time worrying about himself. He couldn’t help it. When you’re pretty much the only one you have, selfishness tends to present itself. 

Tony looked at other “superheroes”, and he was nothing like that. He wasn’t really a “good guy”. He spent most of his time alone in his workshop, not running around saving cats from trees and walking old ladies across the street. He was not selfless. And wasn’t that the definition of a hero? 

It didn’t mean that Tony hadn’t done good things. It just meant that he didn’t fit the superhero stereotype.

Now, Captain America? That man was the absolute hero, the cookie-cutter of the superhero image. 

So, it came as a surprise to Tony when Captain Perfect-Hero had a little something to say about Tony fitting that image. 

It was a few days after the battle with Loki and Tony was in his workshop, tinkering with one of his many cars. 

"Sir, Captain Rogers is at the door. Shall I let him in?" JARVIS spoke.

Tony, not breaking his concentration, hesitated. "...Why not?”

The door clicked but Tony kept his eyes on his work, uninterested in Steve’s arrival. 

"I want to talk to you," Steve said, his voice dull. Instantly, Tony thought of many things that would be more intriguing than talking to Captain Iceberg over there. 

Tony spun around in his desk chair anyway and looked at him. He was dressed casual, but with his soldier-straight stature he made it look professional. His expression was blank, unreadable. 

"...Well talk." Tony raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, making it creak. He crossed his arms and looked intently at Steve, as if he gave a damn about what he said. 

"I wanted to apologize for the things I said to you,” he started, “What you did, Tony, you are a hero. You knew the outcome of your decision and you didn't hesitate. You could've, you should've died in there." Steve’s expression got smoother, and more personal. Tony shrugged it off. 

"It had to be done." 

Steve walked closer to Tony and he was close enough that Tony could see the blue in his eyes. He had to admit Cap had very nice eyes. They were almost like crystals. 

"Tony, if it weren’t for you nobody would’ve survived that mission. You risked your life for the sake of others. I was wrong, Tony. I sincerely apologize."

"I know. You said that already." Tony knew that Steve was just being Steve and if he didn’t apologize it would’ve bruised his conscience or something. He didn’t really think much of it. 

"You're a hero," Steve said, looking straight into Tony’s eyes. He was being honest, Tony could tell. Although, that didn’t mean Tony believed him. 

"You said that too, Cap."

“I mean it.” 

Tony went to spin back around to the engine he was working on, but a hand caught his shoulder. 

“Look at me,” Steve said putting each of his hands on Tony’s shoulders. His grasp was strong and sure. It was almost intimidating. 

Tony obeyed and Steve began to talk again. “I had no right to say you weren’t a hero. It was bad judgment. When you rode that nuke into that other damn portal,” Steve closed his eyes and shook his head, “everything bad I ever thought of you went down the drain. That was suicide, Tony. You did that to save others, and die in the process. It was selfless. You are a hero.” Steve didn’t stop looking Tony in the eye when he whispered, “I’m glad you made it out alive.” 

Tony just looked at him for a moment, soaking up all his words. He meant this. Hearing what he did from someone else’s point of view shocked him. At the time, all he was thinking was he couldn’t let NYC fucking blow up. It didn’t occur to him how heroic it was. 

“But, I’m not a hero,” Tony whispered. He looked away from Steve and focused his eyes on his lap. 

Steve put his hand under Tony’s chin and made Tony look up at him. “You’re my hero.”

That set something off in Tony. Something that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Then, Steve’s face was inching closer to his own. Tony thought of backing out, but that something inside him stopped that from happening. He glanced back and forth between Steve’s eyes and his lips. Was he really about to kiss Captain America?

Yes, yes he was.

Steve’s lips were soft on his own. He was gentle and sweet. Everything Tony had imagined he would be, if he ever did imagine kissing Steve, which he totally did. 

Steve broke apart the kiss and his face was bright red. Tony smiled at that. It was so typical. 

“So, what was that for?” Tony raised his eyebrow and poked Steve in the rib.

“For being you,” Steve said. Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted to vomit or kiss him again. 

He went for option two.


End file.
